Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 14 - Take A Vessel And Come Back With Thomas's Dead Body!
Here is part fourteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirates' prison ship. Slaves now on board: 33,524. (After James arrives at the Edward village while Thomas arrives at the Precipice, Dennis walks in to see Diesel) * Devious Diesel: What is it? * Dennis: Your ferocity, he already has two masks. * Devious Diesel: Don't worry, Dennis. S.C.Ruffey will get him and bring back his dead body. (at the Precipice, Thomas is riding a Jetbike, flying in over the Precipice, collecting a yellow lum, with the Main Line trains following on, only to get hit by a red walking shell, and is quiet driving with his eyes after bandaging his leg. King S.C.Ruffey with a Jet Rocket on his back pursues Thomas, who turns around, astonished, and dodges a shell while swinging on a purple lum. S.C.Ruffey does the same, and while Thomas smiles with glee as he speeds up and grabs a yellow lum, the freight car takes out his red double-bladed lightsaber and activates it, and tries to attack Thomas, who dodges the saber staff, and shoots a cage to free more yellow lums, and falls down, but flies back up after grabbing a green lum) * Thomas: Come on, S.C.Ruffey, chill, or else you'll get seriously hurt. * S.C.Ruffey: Any guessing who, you little runt?! (still chasing Thomas with Edward's freight cars and grabbing a yellow lum) * Thomas: Better jump clear! (swings on a purple lum, grabs a green lum, and shoots a cage to collect more yellow lums, which increases his health when he speeds up) * S.C.Ruffey: (laughs) Right! Do you think I'll fall for that?! (the Caledonian 0-6-0 Jumbo engine No. 828, as No. 57566, while tender first, and being piloted by Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, with his two coach train, whacks into S.C.Ruffey as Thomas keeps on going to collect another yellow lum) * Oliver: Excuse me, Donald? But is someone stuck to the front of the engine, Douglas? * Thomas: (shoots a switch to deactivate the door and the last cage and collects two more yellow lums) Gosh, I love science fiction! (with a toot on his horn twice, he goes through the tunnel. As Thomas continues up the steep hill after getting hurt on his Jet Bike by a shell, the water starts to rise below him while he gets climbing, until he falls into the water, and jumps back out. S.C.Ruffey puts up a sign this way and begins to paint a wormhole which he thinks Thomas will run into and vanishes) This is engine one, I am free and flying! (continues his way up the hill and collects more yellow lums and frees more from another cage and picks up some golden fists. He climbs up and begins to attack Daisy and barely loses one golden fist until he force grabs Daisy and throws her into the sea. Thomas pulls a switch and climbs up to break a cage to get more yellow lums and pulls a switch to activate the bridge which he runs across back and forth to collect some more yellow lums until he turns around and spots a wormhole and charges toward it) Wormhole! (vanishes. S.C.Ruffey's jaw drops when he is holding his shotgun) * S.C.Ruffey: Why, you lousy no good punk! (throws his gun down and steps back and runs forward into the wormhole. He comes back out with the Caledonian engine No. 57566, usually 828, now coupled to his six coach train, with Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, still piloting him, coming out the other way) * Oliver: Uh, guys? We've hit something with the front of the train. (S.C.Ruffey finds himself stuck on the front of the Caledonian engine, who shuts off steam and stops, and quickly starts and takes off like a Jack Rabbit. A short while, while Thomas is still being pursued, S.C.Ruffey is trying to test out a new train that he bought. It is a train with an old 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive with a coach and a boxvan. Steam locomotives of this wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads, during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928. S.C.Ruffey puts on his Casey Jones outfit as Thomas manages to get across the sea and goes a hole and flies safely still on his Jet Bike when he finds a sign telling him that home is that way. He plummets down to the next part and keeps collecting more yellow lums after collecting a green lum and begins shooting some bombs until he makes it to the high platform to get a green lum and goes onto the lower platform) * S.C.Ruffey: Aha! (grins evilly and pulls the throttle, causing the wheels of his engine to spin round, and gather full speed. The locomotive takes off a high speed, only to leave S.C.Ruffey on the ground, looking surprised, because he has a rope and throws onto the boxcar, that drags him with Thomas still running for his life. S.C.Ruffey tries to hold the train back, and is able to throw another rope onto a bit of a part that Thomas past until the train finally stops and goes back and hits S.C.Ruffey. The train finally hits S.C.Ruffey into a wall. The engine's wheels still spin before the smokestack spits S.C.Ruffey out. S.C.Ruffey, engarged by this, quickly follows Thomas, and builds a cannon at the end of the level. Thomas bumps into the cannon and jumps up after losing his goldfists in the previous scene and this scene. S.C.Ruffey is piloting the cannon and is just aiming at Thomas and is firing him until S.C.Ruffey sees Thomas alive) * Thomas: You'll never take me alive, S.C.Ruffey. (S.C.Ruffey, angry, fires the cannon again, and thinks of Thomas being dead, but is still angry, and fires again on the cliff) Hey, S.C.Ruffey, look down. (S.C.Ruffey looks down and sees the cliffs below him and screams. A shot from the warship hits the canyon and Thomas, who jumps off, and loses the last golden fist when the door opens. S.C.Ruffey falls off the cliffs while Thomas runs up the steep enbankment past the cage and collects two more orange lums, and grabs another Glob Crystal before he jumps off unharmed and frees a cage with Duck inside it. Duck and Thomas dance and head back ot the Isle of Doors. Thomas arrives at the Top of the World and sees Bulstrode coming toward him on a train until he stops. Thomas yawns as Bulstrode bows down to feel free to let him use the train. Thomas hops onto the train and sits down for a rest and gets his seat belt buckled up) * Bulstrode: Hold tight. (Thomas is astonished when the train, hauled by No. 828, piloting E.V. Cooper Engineer, pulls him far away into the galaxy to collect some yellow lums and dodge few obstacles that are in his way. The Caledonian engine, coupled to the pursuing locomotive, and coaches, passes over and under many bridges while Thomas grabs some yellow lums while he is humming a tune with his eyes shut. As the double-header race through a tunnel and collect more yellow lums, they stop at the end of the line where Thomas leaps off the engine's cab) * Dennis: Warning! Intruder! Crrr... Catch him! (Spencer obeys and looks for Thomas, who hides behind a wall, and shoots him with a mighty blast from his powerful energy sphere. Thomas is barely hurt and has managed to defeat Spencer and is continuing on his journey when he grabs a yellow lum. He speeds up the stairs into a tunnel, only to dodge some barrels, when he is picking up more red lums. Thomas climbs up a ladder and goes up to Diesel 10 and manages to defeat him by firing some powerful energy at him and shoots a cage to get three yellow lums. He ends up climbing up boxes to get more yellow lums until he grabs a keg and brings it to a flying platform to get across to break down a door and free Donald, who is still the driver of 828. Thomas grab some golden fists and more yellow lums while following Donald up the stairs where he defeats Smudger with a mighty powerful energy blast when he collects more yellow lums. He goes around and collects more yellow lums and busts a cage free to collect more yellow lums. He follows Donald and dances with him and heads back to the Isle of Doors) Category:Daniel Pineda